


Markipler?

by orphan_account



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: AU: Living in the middle of a forest, Sean never really got into Youtube, rather opting to begin coding. This of course, makes some very different outcomes in the future.





	1. Chapter 1

**Jack's POV**

     Growing up in the middle of nowhere had its moments, but sometimes, it really sucked. Now, during my time of solitude, I did learn how to code, which is how I'm earning a living nowadays. However, it also hindered my social skills to below that of an introvert's, which hadn't really been a problem until lately. Of course I'm completely shocked how well Undertale is going, but sitting on a panel desk, hiding behind a giant book and glasses? Not much fun. They also invited a bunch of 'Internet Famous' Youtubers to this part of the PAX convention, but I didn't know a single one of them, and boy were there a lot.

     I never got into Youtube, even after I could finally use it without sneaking data, which took years to code. The only Youtubers I watch, which was like two, were both new and rising channels, because supporting them was so much more fun. Anyways, getting back to the panel, it's about to begin in about 20 minutes, which spiked my anxiety tenfold. It was expected that I, the main coder and co-creator, have a speech prepared, whilst is reality speeches and I went together as well as fire and water did. Keeping my face hidden with a jacket and face low, I slowly explored PAX. It was so beautiful. Wherever I looked, I saw people of varying age, race, gender, anything you could conceive, huddled around different booths like one big family. My eyes drifted to a booth that was, to say the least, flooded. The pink mustache made me slightly giggle, but only due to the fact that a man with hair was red as candy had a giant, fake, rose colored stache alongside shades that said "A$$", the result became absolutely hilarious. I began to walk over to the booth after assuring myself that I had enough time to reach my panel afterwards. I continued to keep my head down, because crowds still aren't my thing... yet.

     The crowd began to disperse as I finally reached the booth. I looked over at the red-haired person. They were standing up and walking in the direction of my panel. My panel! 'Oh shoot, I'm supposed to there 10 minutes early! I completly forgot!' When rushing to make my way to my panel, I was quickly shoved to the ground, landing painfully on my wrist and ankle. I winced as the pain shot up my limbs, putting me into a slight daze. When looking up to see who the jerkwad that pushed me down was, my hearing became bombarded with apologies.

     "Oh my gosh, are you ok? I'm so sorry I have to go to some panel in like 10 minutes, but that's an excuse. Is your ankle ok? It looks kinda twisted... Crap, I'm so, so, so sorry! That looks like it hurts."

     "I-it's o-okay... I t-think? B-But I have t-to get to m-my panel soon. C-could y-you help me u-up?"

     My ankle really does hurt a lot! When I turned my head to look at it, I realized that the stranger was right. It looks extremely twisted and red. Before me, a hand was stretched out. When I grabbed onto it, I was swiftly pulled to my feet. However, my stupid ankle decided to buckle under me. 'How am I supposed to get to my panel in time?' Getting back on my feet again, the stranger put his arm around me and began to help me walk. Not that it was a bad thing to do, but a complete stranger putting his arm around me was slightly concerning. I've always hated people touching me. It took months of coaxing me over coffee to let Toby actually high five me, god forbid hug me.

     "So! What panel are you going to? I'm going to meet the producers of Undertale! It's a really amazing game and I heard the coder is super talented!"

     "U-um, I...I-I'm go-going to t-that too."

     So he is one of the Youtubers Toby invited... 'Well, this is one way to introduce yourself Jack, way to go.' Thankfully, he is silent for the rest of the way there. Yet as soon as we arrive, Toby comes running up to me, letting his motherly side show that only I know exists. The shocked face of the stranger was very funny, his jaw hanging at my calmness. Except for the redness that comes with anyone touching me and at Toby's antics. After Toby helps me to my desk, the panel begins as the hands fly into the air. I sink my shoulders in and begin listening very dully to the questions.

     "What inspired you to create Undertale and exactly how long did it take to manufacture it?"

     "Where did you and your coder meet and are you planning on creating more 8-bit games such as Undertale? Luckily, I wasn't required to answer any questions, besides judging my Toby's overzealous behavior. It would be a sin to take this away from him. They worked so hard on this project, hundreds of hours spent, so many nights spent programming and reprogramming and planning instead of sleeping. As soon as the question part of the panel was over, people began coming up to us and I was starting to get overwhelmed.

     However, the man from before, who introduced himself as Mark, walked up to me with a brace in his hand and a sheepish smile. He seemed to pause after introducing himself through his Youtube name, Markiplier. However, instead of being a pompous prick like some other Youtubers, he seemed to be relieved that I didn't have a clue just who he was. After day one of the panel, I walked back to my hotel room and jumped onto the bed in my shared room. Today was exhausting, but is was nice of Mark to get the brace. It didn't hurt as much as I thought.

     Closing my eyes, I went to bed, only to think about flashed silver, screams, and red. The nightmares kept me up all night, but I just couldn't will myself to sleep. I just couldn't. Toby would probably be on my case for the darkened rings beneath my eyes, but I'll just use the same excuse I always use.

**Mark's POV**

     Oh God, even thinking about today was embarrassing, not to mention I had hurt someone because of my own arrogance. He was pretty cute too, with eyes bluer than the midday sky in the middle of winter. He was wearing a jacket far too big for his obviously small frame (unfairly so), and I could even see faded out light green hair that just added to his pastel off white fleece. Adding to it all was the soft and gentle Irish accent. Even though he was clearly shy and anxious, I just wanted to hug him, but I was afraid of making the situation even worse. Apparently he was the coder I had shamelessly praised, which explained why his pale face was suddenly redder than my hair.

     I wasn't really expecting him to talk throughout the panel, so I took the time to get him a brace for his ankle, which he gratefully took afterwards. Going back to my panel I just can't seem to get him out of my mind. I was honestly shocked when the producer came rushing up to him, but then again, a face of pain alongside his small body was a killer combo. Now, Toby is clearly extremely protective of the small Irish man, so meeting him properly seems like a very difficult challenge, but I've always liked a challenge. But for right now, all I care about is the giant family in front of me.

After about 2 hours I finally walk back to my hotel, where Pewds and Cry were waiting for me like the good people they secretly were. In front of others, Felix was a prick and Cry always backed up his boyfriend. We made plans to go to the hotel bar tonight, after talking with my doctor. He prescribed me with pills, so I can finally get drunk again. (Just like the good ol' Minecraft days.) Walking down with my two best buds, a familiar head of faded green enlightens my vision once again.

     This time, it was alongside Toby and another giant mass of a person, who was basically looming over the two smaller men. Almost automatically, my legs start making their way towards them. When walking over to them, I felt a spark of hope inside me, which soon became a bright, glowing flame the closer I got to Jack. I wanted to get Jack to like me because I desperately wanted to protect him from everyone... Especially from that asshat at the panel.

**Jack's POV**

     I wake up screaming, but that's how I've been starting most of my days lately. It's sadly a gift of mine to remember what my nightmares are about, and they haunt me through the day as well. I can't stop relapsing that one night, that one moment, and it hurts. It hurts so much. I can't help but wonder... When will that night leave me? When will those eyes leave me? Waking up to my own screams gets old and so did the expression of pity on Toby's face, even though it was the first time. I don't need pity. The complete arse at the convention yesterday reminded me of that in a special kind of way.

* * *

 

     I wince softly as I get up from my chair, my ankle still extremely sensitive, and begin to limp to the exit door. However, just as I reach for the handle, a much larger hand grips and turns it. I look up to see someone twice my size, in height and muscle mass. His smile is extremely creepy and it's crooked in a cheshire sort of way, slightly disturbing alongside his overall mass.

     "'ere ya go, Ladies first, that's what m' pop taught me and ya seem like ya need it."

     "T-thank ye, but I-I ain't a g-gerl."

     I spoke in such a weak and broken I had downright tears forming in my eyes. 'Why did he have to call me a lady?' Just as I exit the door with my head held low, a hand harshly gripped my arm. All I can think of is that night. I look back to see myself being pulled back in front of everyone that's still there. 'Well, this is gonna be bad for one of us!' Just as I think that, quickly paced footsteps run up to us. All I can say is how godly Bob looks, in his dorky Thor outfit with the stage light in the background. Of course Bob's Best friend Wade, who is currently cosplaying as Jane, just adds to the affect.

     "I'm sorry sir, but I'm gonna have to ask you to let go of his hand. Unless of course, you want to go home with a broken one instead?" I almost shivered at the darkness of his whispered tone, and apparently it had the same effect on the owner of the hand on my arm. He immediately let go, mumbled some colorful words, and then sprint for the living heck of him. Looking back to everyone who had since stared at the scene, I felt blood rush to my face and swiftly pulled my hoodie over the reddened skin. Thank all the ass guardians("It's Asgardian Jack, stop being a prick.") that my gigantic second in command coder came along. It sure paid out in the end. Yet the fact I couldn't fight him off myself was just depressing... Was I that weak?

     Banging my head against the wall as shivers run up and down my body, all I can see is those eyes boring into my soul. All I can hear is those words, those words telling me that I'm not like other boys, that I'm a pathetic waste of space. Please make it stop. Make the words stop. I get a glass of water and swallow a small pill that supposedly, "Helps with anxiety," but it doesn't work when I need it to. Like right now, cause all I can focus on is staring into my glass of water. I hear Toby hear drop everything he was holding to come hug me from behind. I'm glad he did. I appreciate all of the things he does for me. AlI do is type numbers into a computer, something anyone could do with time and practice.

     Yet, here he is comforting me and can't help but feel selfish that I see this side of him. He's like family to me, yet nothing like my family, who don't deserve that title. They never had and never will after what they've done to me, sinning for their own twisted pleasure. "Deep breaths, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, inhale, and exhale. You're ok." After a few minutes of a brief breathing session, I start to feel a bit better. I take another sip of water before going to my computer and sitting down. Looking up our schedule, we apparently have 3 more events to do, each one different. Looking at today's event, I can't help but think that it sounds amazing. Apparently we're doing a "Lets Play of Undertale Against Fans." I wonder who I'm playing... 'Oh! It's the dude with the pink mustache, Markiplier! What a weird name. I wonder if he has ever even played Undertale... What kind of channel does he even operate?

* * *

 

     What...I'm not sure how to respond anymore. I've spent a total of 10 minutes on his channel, and honestly I'm shocked. He's done so fundraisers, I can't even count them all, how does he stay up for 12 plus hours without looking like a walking corpse? AND the amount of money he has raised in beyond ridiculous, it's over a million dollars! Skimming through his videos I see something called, "Draw my Life," and click on it, thinking it was some artsy game or something. Yet in the video, tears prick at the edges of my eyes before falling multiple times, from his relatable childhood, to when he held held his father's dying hand, how has someone be so generous and selfless, when they have experienced so much of what's wrong with the world? I'm not sure how long I've spent on his channel, but along the lines I must've subscribed to him, feeling slightly depressed. I mean, he's been through some very intense moments and he's like he is now.

     Yet me, I went through some...moments too, and I'm a depressed, socially unaccepted freak, wonder what went wrong with me and right with him. I need some fresh air, and I have time before we have to head out for day 2 of PAX, I wonder if you can see the sunset from the Boston Harbor? I just need to get out of where I am right now.

**Mark POV**

     I can't remember anything from last night, the only reminder being a badass headache that screamed, you got fucked up bro! I remember that it was beer, then shots of some weird overly sweet concoction, then it just, blurs. I could definitely use a morning jog, anything to wake up my clouded head, coffee proving itself useless against being drunk for the first time in years. Walking into the lobby I see the same person from yesterday, though the slight pinkness of his eyes were concerning, he seemed lively enough.

     I wish I could just go say hi, or hello, or anything, just to get to know him. Why am I obsessing over him, a complete stranger that I just met yesterday, and only meeting him after hurting him? I'm not sure I just feel that we're meant to be, but that's probably because of all my shitty anime's Felix keeps sending me, like seriously felix, the fuck? I swear half the crap he sends is gayer the- Oh shit he's going outside, quick before you loose your chance you idiot. I run up to him, hand stretched and flashing my signature smile, expecting the same bored yet slightly unknown reaction that I got the days prior. What I got instead confounded me, what had occurred overnight that would change him that drastically?

     "O-oh, Hay w-whats up, j-jus' gonna go t' the bostern habour, see ye at t'days event!"

     Like what the heck, who was the man in front of him, it's certainly not the same as yesterday. Dejectedly, I walk back to my room with my head held down, mission failed -10 points, Team Mark. What did he mean by today's event? Was he supposed to know about that or did the small irish man unknowingly give him secret information? I bet Felix knows, yet he and Cry are in the same bedroom and I'm honestly terrified of what could be happening behind that door. What was I doing at my own panel today, I hadn't thought about it until right now, and it's literally an hour away....fuck. I could do a lets play with fans possibly, they would probably enjoy that a lot, right? What game should I do, and how should I pick which fans to play against. Hmm, oh wait I could do a random choice of all my current subscribers, Oh yeah! We could play the forest, I haven't played the game a lot though, and dying would be both humorous and embarrassing.

      Well it is too late to change my idea, because it's the only idea I have, and I'm too lazy and hungover to think of something else. I look at the list of subscribers and close my hands before swinging my mouse and clicking. Ok so the first one up is, Jacksepticeye? What a weird name, but then again my name is Markiplier, so I shouldn't judge. I wonder if they have a youtube account? I click onto the pictureless account before being transferred to a page with only about 3 videos, all apparently being non-commentary Let's-Plays of Undertale, but they were dated before it was released? How could they play games if the game wasn't out for the public, that's just unfair and rude! They don't really seem very active either, only being subscribed to me, and two other accounts that I've never heard of. I go through about 20 differing accounts before Felix walks in, saying that it was time to go. I hope the fans like what I've done, though I wish I could play with them all, we are a family after all.

     That's what I try for at least, a place where everyone is welcomed into the weird and abstract of pink mustaches and acceptance. Felix and Cry feel the same way, yet like most things they have an absurd and slightly shy way of showing it, sometimes laughably so. I wonder what the undertale panel really is going to do today, the wait has been eating me away, but then again I didn't have breakfast this morning so that could be it. It's in two hours, yet our panels open soon, so we part ways, going to our own personal panels. There already is a crowd, and they go ballistic once they see me, even more so than usual. I look around to see a great amount of posters of him helping up the coder from yesterday off the ground, with words like OPT and even weirder ship names. I hope he isn't around to see them, I don't think he would appreciate the attention at all. I try to avert their thoughts to the actual gaming part, calling up the people in ABC order, and begin to play the game flashing on the giant gaming screen.

     The next 8 go back very fast, the last one being the Jacksepticeye person who I'm still suspicious about. I walk up to the microphone and call out their name, then begin to wait expectantly, just as I think they weren't there, someone in a light blue hoodie covering their face slowly walks up to the stage, keeping their head down the entire time.

     "Aww, don't be shy! There is no reason to be, we're a family, right guys?"

     Not 100% sure why I'm consoling someone who probably stole a game, but they just seem so shy and I feel like I know them. Yet, even after my passionate speech, they don't put their head up, only going over to sit down and begin playing. We start out the same way as always, on a plane drinking and then the plane begins shaking. The crash happens and "Jack" jumps into action, cutting down trees and collecting food. He seems professional for about 3 seconds, but then they begin to be chased down a bunch of naked natives, and the first emotion by mysterious person arises, and that is the unexpected loudness of him, though with headphones on he probably doesn't even realise he is screaming.

     I recognize that voice! It's the coder of Undertale, oh wait, wow I'm a bad person. I had been thinking such terrible thoughts about him stealing or hacking the game, when he probably spent months working on it, as I have heard a lot of ground-breaking coders lifestyle is like. He is getting the crowd riled up as hell, all I can think is that he would be an amazing youtuber, if only he would always act like this. He is running around like a lunatic, his accent only getting thicker as the natives get closer and closer. I climb up into a tree and put my controller down, joining my fans in staring in awe at his natural talent. He eventually dies, thought instead of dying by the naked people, he accidentally ran off a cliff, which made his defeat only worse.

     He really changes when he is playing a game doesn't he? It's shocking that the frail and fragile boy from yesterday, can turn into this bombastic, explosive, and clearly passionate gamer. He gently takes off his headphones, blushing a bright crimson as everyone's eyes lay on him, including mine. He rushes off the stage, disappearing into the crowds once again, and that's when the questions begin, and oh dear god. All I hear is "Septiplier" or "Jackiplier" and other names and I find myself slightly blushing myself, though this isn't the first time they have hard-core shipped me, it's definitely going to be a pain when the Undertale event happens. It's really going to difficult, becuase I may or may not have told my entire fan base that I was going to the public Undertale event.

     Not everyone is talking about their new OTP, rather being unsettlingly lewd and perverted about the smaller foreign man. Why do people keep targeting him, it just ain't fair to be rude or perverted about someone just because it's easy to be and you can. The Undertale event is about to begin, and I look back to see almost my entire crowd following me as if I was a magnet or something. Oh, I already feel bad about Jack, if that even is his name, he never told anyone and in the credits it just says, "Anonymous" or something else. Though his hidden extrovertism has leaked through, he clearly has some problems and it just makes his even more protectable. I just hope that Jack is going to be hidden away, or at least playing against someone else.

  


	3. Hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Message to Readers:

If you would look at the authors for this book, you can see it is only me. The original author's account was deleted because Wynaut.

Since I am not the original author, I do not have any plans to continue to update this story. Until I can get in touch with the original author or get any ideas for myself, this story will stay on a hiatus.

 

Hey,

 

At least I'm still keeping what we have so far up on my profile, right? 

 

...

 

Sorry. :P


End file.
